Brock Onyx
History Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman named Ruby. She had many suitors but one was a god. Kratos was in love with her and she bore his child. Kratos knew there was a rule so he could never see her again, so he came back as Cratus. She bore him another child. He was forced to leave but his actions had consequence. The children were to be executed because of their power together. There also was a prophecy that the sons of the God of Strength would soon have enough and retaliate. It also said that they could end the western civilization era. The reason was the Olympians were scared was because the prophecy had some truth to it. Kratos' kids were constantly picked on for not knowing their own strength. They were often thrown out of camp because they hurt people when they had duels. To set an example for Kratos not to have any more kids the Olympains sent The Minotar to kill the entire family. When this was all planned out Damian was 11 and Brock was 9, they also had a sister who was 1. Kratos was forced to stand and watch from the side. When the beast arrived the family was eating and the worst part, They could see Kratos standing there watching. Ruby ran and grabbed the families 20 gauge shotgun and told the boys to run with their sister. Damian took the lead as the oldest and grabbed Emma. He had to look back to see if Brock was following him when he saw it. The Minotar had just then cut off Ruby's head. Damian felt rage clawing in his chest. He put Emma down, and the brothers charged in a fit of rage. The minotaur was overwhelmed when Damian held him down while Brock punched it in the face. To distract them Zeus killed Emma, the brothers were so angry that they destroyed the minotaur with their bare hands. They traveled the U.S. in search of a cause worthy of them. While they were traveling they discovered gods that supported them. They found Camp Ouranos. Eventualy they became the leaders of the camp, and that is where they are now. Personality Being a son of the Strength God makes him very Anfry and Strong and being Roman only makes it worse.He hates those who oppose him but cares for his Camp and Army.He'll do anything for World Domination and also protect his Camp.He wishes to take both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood and use them as bases for his men then slowly kill off the rest of the opposing forces and then take over the world. Appearance He has Dark Brown Hair and Red eyes with various Tattoo's over his body.A tattoo to mark the blood of his enemis on his Left eye another on his right to represent the fears of his foes.The one on the leftis a blood red color and the one on the right is a Blackish color.He has a tattoo on each arm too.One on his Left Arm marked as a Dragon which means Offense and the one on his Right is a Phoenix which stands for Defense. Weapons He has 4 known weapons.Each is made of Blood Platinum. #Steelblood- A Claymore.It has the ability to Harden your blood if it is able to make a strike on you. #Bloodsapper- A bow.It has the ability to suck your energy slowly tiring you out and eventually making you fall asleep in the middle of battle. #Herobane- A Katana.Has the ability to force you back a few feet and also knock you down. #Fearmirror- A Longsword.When it hits your it mirrors your fears and makes illusions in your head. Powers Super Strength- Can lift up to 2 Tons and throw up to 5 Miles.This is aided by his katana Herobane. Fear Manipulation- Can strike fear within his foes.This is aided by his sword Fearmirror. Leadership- Can command Soldiers with ease and come up with plans fast. Trivia *He is Ambidextrous but Left-Eye Dominant. *He duel wields Herobane and Fearmirror. *He doesn't use Defense too much he relies on Offense.